Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.40\times 10^{0})\times (3.00\times 10^{-2})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.40\times 3.00) \times (10^{0}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 4.2 \times 10^{0\,+\,-2}$ $= 4.2 \times 10^{-2}$